Mission ShikaNaru
by KuraiNami
Summary: ShikaNaru Shikamaru and Naruto have a Mission. Shikamaru explains his feelings to Naruto in a unexpected way. One shot I think I'm not sure if I'm going to make it longer.


Shikamaru POV

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I laid down in the field and looked at the clouds. And thought about him and only him. Ok I have a massive crush on naruto. Troublesome I know I tried to reject these feelings. But they just keep getting stronger I hate it. Everytime i'm around him i'm tempted to kiss him. I don't know what to do. Naruto likes girls right he has a crush on Sakura. I hate her she hurts naruto everyday. She is massive pain and annoying and pink. Naruto deserves way much better. Ohh noo im sounding like jealous boyfriend.

"Shikamaru-kun the hokage is calling you" said a squeaky voice ewww it's Sakura. She so annoying why can't she just disappear the world would be a better place.

"Troublesome"I say before heading to hokage tower. I ignored sakura she been trying to seduce guys. Since her sasuke-kun left her. She trying to get another person to love her. She is trying to get me or neji.

"Umm shikamaru-kun do you wanna go on a date with me?"She says acting all shy. I sigh can't she take a hint?

"No"I straight up say she frowned and grabbed my hand.

"Please Shikamaru-kun we can do anything you want. Anything even if it means sexual things!"she begged while trying to look sexy. Key word trying.

"No"I say while shaking her off of me. And I walked into the tower and headed to the hokage office. I open the door and see naruto and the hokage talking. They both turned to me and smiled.

"Shikamaru"screams naruto happily and runs towards me and hugs me. I hug back awkwardly. Trying to slow down my heart beat before it bursts out. Also keeping myself from blushing. He lets go and pulls me in front of the hokage.

"Shikamaru and naruto you two will be sent on a mission. This mission is a 12 to 14 day mission. This mission is to deliver these scrolls. Those scrolls are very important. It takes 4 days to get to your destination. You'll have to stay and make some treaty in the village. 4 to 6 days it will take to settle all the parts of the treaty. That be Shikamaru job Naruto job is to make friends with the locals. Ninja and all since naruto attracts people to like him"hokage said I sigh blondes are all troublesome.

"Ok when are we leaving?"I ask lazily naruto smiles.

"In a hour"Naruto says before running off probably to pack. I headed home packed and ran to the gates.

Naruto POV

OIOIOIOIOIO

I waited for Shikamaru near the gates. I've lost interest in sakura and became more interested into guys lately. I think i'm bi since I like both. Hmm who do I have a crush on now. No one I guess but if I did it would have been haku. To bad he died he was very handsome.

"Naruto"said shikamaru from afar I smiled and waved.

"Shika let's go"I say as I seal the scrolls on my hand. We walked there is no need to hurry. I looked at shika he is pretty handsome now that I pay attention to him.

"Naruto why did you ever like Sakura?"shika asked me I turn to him.

"I was a idiot"I responded he looked at me.

"You don't like her anymore?"asked Shikamaru

"I don't like her I hate her"I say he smiled

"Ok"he says i looked at him. He is actually pretty hot. No no naruto calm the fuck down. He probably doesn't even like guys. Why would he like me seriously im me. No one likes me and pretty sure he is straight. Maybe I should ask yes i'm gonna ask!!!

"Um Shikamaru are you into girls or guys?"I asked he turns to me kinda shocked.

"I'm into guys why"he said when he was over the shock.I have a chance yay!!

"Just wondering"i say he looked at me.

"How about you?"he asked

"Im bi"i say he nodded and looked back at the path. We walked in silence for the next hours. Suddenly Shikamaru stopped.

"Its getting dark let's set up camp"says shikamaru he unpacked a tent. Which was for the both of us. He carried the tent while carried the food. He started to set up the tent. I started to do the fire and cook some food. When we were both done we started to eat.

"Your a pretty good cook"says Shika impressed which made me feel happy.

"Thank you I never really cooked for anyone"i say he looked at me shocked

"Why?"he asked me.

"Since my team always thinks that i'm to of a idiot to be able to cook"I said sadly I looked at the ground.

"You're no idiot naruto your team is" says shika genuinely I smiled. Shika stop it you are making me like you even more. It may even develop into a full blown crush.

"Thank you shika"i say he smiled and nodded and we both finished. And headed to sleep. Of course I sent clones to guard us and put up traps.

"It's freezing"i said shivering while covering myself. Shika slipped himself in my sleeping bag and put his over me and him. Soon i'm not cold anymore. I felt shika body warm and I couldn't help but snuggle up to him.

"Night naruto"he says as he hugged me. He is probably just wants to get warmer that's why he is hugging me.

"Hey shika do you like anyone?"I asked well blurted out dammit why me. I didn't mean to ask.

"Yeah but he'll never like me back that's for sure" shikamaru said sadly

"Why do you say that?"I asked looking up at him. He looked at me straight in the eyes.

"He is too bright for me I'm just a shadow"he answered his eyes just showed sadness and love.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked he smiled

"He is literally a ray of sunshine to everything around him. He has a beautiful smile that makes my heart melt. He has a laughter that is singing to my ears"he said with full of love. I wish someone would talk about me like that.

"So who is he"I asked

"Can't tell you but maybe one day I'll have the courage to tell you"shika whispers softly.

"Fine but promise you one day you will"I said he smiles softly

"I promise"he say softly

"Night and anyone is lucky to have you as their boyfriend"I say in a tired voice.

"Night naruto"shika said before falling asleep I then followed soon after. But before I did I was still wondering who he likes.

 **A/N**

 **OOOOO**

 **This is a one shot it may become an actual story. Which would be about their mission. And how Naruto feelings get stronger towards Shikamaru.**


End file.
